


But Time and Chance Happeneth to Them All

by TrekkingThroughLife



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Nor the Battle to the Strong, Fluff, M/M, just your basic trauma filled young love in a war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkingThroughLife/pseuds/TrekkingThroughLife
Summary: Jake looks back on Ajilon Prime and his time with Kirby.





	But Time and Chance Happeneth to Them All

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, I took a bit of liberty with what happened once the Defiant arrived. This was written because captaincrusher posted this on tumblr (link below). I couldn’t get it out of my head, so I decided to write it down here. Disclaimer, it's not edited, so I'm sure there are mistakes. Enjoy!  
> http://captaincrusher.tumblr.com/post/167392120044/oh-no-now-i-really-want-a-fic-for-jake-and-kirby

Jake’s memories of Ajilon Prime were as clear as they were from day one: a confused, panicked blur. Unfortunately, many of his clearer memories were that of his cowardice, his guilt, and his horrible, overwhelming fear. But somehow, there had been something there, be it luck, or as his father may have said, the prophets, that used the experience to change him. Or maybe it was one infinitely hopeful medic, Kirby.

Jake sank into an old armchair and opened an envelope that contained a carefully folded note. He slowly unfolded the paper and brushed his fingers across the faded words. In the midst of the heavy fire, constant death, and impossible odds, a certain determination had clung to the group, especially in his newfound friend. Kirby had been welcoming to Jake from the beginning; he was quick to laugh and slow to judge. They began spending their breaks together, often beginning in jokes and laughter and ending with Kirby helping Jake cope with the shock of being rushed into war.

When the Defiant arrived, they remained on Ajilon Prime for a few weeks to help resettle the colonists and search for other survivors. After Jake’s outburst, Kirby was there to help him through the mess of trauma and shame. Jake still couldn’t believe how much of a level head Kirby had considering all he had been though. They spent more than a few nights trading in sleep for long discussions that often led to Jake’s stories. Kirby wasn’t one for writing, but he had an excellent imagination, and seemed to love all of Jake’s ideas. 

Jake leaned back in his armchair and smiled as he thought of those nights, such bright moments burning against the dark that had loomed around them. One night in particular surfaced in his mind. It was late, only a week before the Defiant was leaving. Whatever they had been talking about wasn’t important, but the subject hardly mattered at that point; they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Jake could still hear Kirby’s words as clearly as the day they were spoken.

“I know you’d much rather sit here and stare at my face all night, but we really should get some rest before tomorrow. I heard they’re going to start doubling the rescue patrols.”

Jake groaned as Kirby got to his feet. “Double the patrols? They just did that last week. At this rate, there won’t be anything but patrols happening around here.”  
“And if anyone else hears that, you’ll be on all of them.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Well, if that’s the case, I might as well sit here all night.”

“Oh, no you don’t. You sit here all night and I’ll get an earful from Captain Sisko about keeping you up.”

“You mean I’d get an earful from him. He’s not one to throw blame around.”

“Then let’s split the difference. You get off that floor, and no one gets blamed for anything.”

“Nah, I think I’ll just stay right here. Unless you’ve got a better idea.”

“In fact, I do. Hands, please.”

With a laugh, Jake held his hands out so Kirby could pull him up. After a momentary struggle, Kirby hauled the much taller boy to his feet.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kirby chuckled.

“Laugh all you want; I would have been perfectly happy sitting there all night.”

Now it was Kirby’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’m certain. Just like you’d be perfectly happy the next day falling asleep on all of your patrols.”

Their laugher was cut short when they looked down and realized they were still holding each other’s hands. Jake had stared for a heartbeat before they both looked up. Kirby blinked as he let go and cleared his throat. 

“Right. Well, I should really make sure the doctor doesn’t need anything else before turning in for the night. You- you go on without me. I’ll see you in the morning!” 

Jake stood for a moment in the pale light, processing what had just happened. He was certain Kirby was done with his work for the night, but he could have sworn he saw a smile on Kirby’s lips before his rushed goodbye.

The next morning, Jake greeted Kirby with a hand on his shoulder, which was, to his relief, greeted by a warm smile. Before long, this became routine, and the contact lasted longer. One night, Doctor Bashir found the two of them behind some empty ration crates after their shift. Jake was reading Kirby one of his newest stories while they sat side by side, his head tipped on Jake’s shoulder.

The goodbye came all too soon. Jake had written out a copy of Kirby’s favorite story as a parting gift. He claimed it was half Kirby’s anyway, since the two of them had come up with the ideas together. Kirby had given him single folded note and told him not to open it until he was safely on ds9. Back on the station, when he finished reading the note, there were salty wet streaks tracing the smile on his face.

He remembered telling his father about Kirby once they returned home. He tried to keep himself composed, but as soon as the war came up, there was nothing he could do to stop tear after tear from rolling down his face. His father had promised to keep him updated with any news of Kirby’s next assignment, but they never heard of him again.

Now, surrounded by years’ worth of work, Jake tried to make out the faint words on the note. He memorized them years ago, but the nearly-disintegrated paper still held more value to him than most anything else in his home. Back on Ajilon Prime, they had known nothing but memories would come of their time together. Still, Jake felt that Kirby had been one of the brightest lights in his life during a time when he needed it the most, and from the note, he was certain that Kirby had felt the same way. He took one last look at the paper and began carefully folding it again, but not before a fond glance toward the bottom of the page, to a barely readable “I’ll think of you.”


End file.
